


Starts with Goodbye

by jenndubya



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, Early Work, F/M, Fanvids, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess it's gonna have to hurt. I guess I'm gonna have to cry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starts with Goodbye

password:  **virus**


End file.
